


The End

by FloppyJaloppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Future, Gabriel - Freeform, Gen, Horror, Macabre, Mystery, Paranormal, Philip - Freeform, Pictures, Psychological, Science Fiction, Secrets, Spooky, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, park, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloppyJaloppy/pseuds/FloppyJaloppy
Summary: A small world of mystery. . .





	The End

“You know . . . every time I see you you’ve got that old camera in your hand. Always taking pictures of people -strangers- that I never get to see! When are you going to take  _my_ picture? Huh?” Philip chided playfully as he nudged his friend in the side. “I am your best friend, after all.”

“You don’t like your picture taken” Gabriel didn’t look up but continued to stare down into the lens.

“That’s beside the point!” he raised his voice in mock hurt.

“I’ve already taken your picture” he looked up, still without expression, to watch the people in the park go by.

“What? When? I don’t remember that.”

“You didn’t notice. That’s why I took it.”

“Well that’s not fair. . . When do I get to see it?”

“You don’t.”

“What do you mean I don’t? It’s my picture!”

Gabriel shrugged, situated the bag on his shoulder, and finally turned to his friend.

“I have to go now.”

“You are so weird some times. Alright. See you later!”

Gabriel never made it to work. He was hit by a car on his way home. After the funeral Philip took charge of boxing his belongings. While unloading a cabinet he dropped something underneath it. Unable to reach it he had to move the cabinet itself. But the wall moved with it and a red glow came from behind.

Gabriel’s pictures were strung all around the dimly lit room. Turning around in the small space Philip spied an old army trunk under a table and opened it. Kneeling down in front of it he he could barely make out hundreds of pictures that had simply been tossed in.

Still kneeling he found two photographs taped to the inside of the lid. One he recognized as himself and the other his friend. He pulled the pictures from the box and smiled as he thought of his old friend. Standing, he turned on a desk light to get a better look at Gabriel’s picture.

He trembled.

There lay his friend bloody and dead on the street with the crowd of onlookers around him. Thinking this had to be some sick joke he turned it over. . . and read the words. . .

_I’m sorry, friend. I could never show you your picture._

Completely terrified he slowly held up his own to the light. There he lay on the floor of the dark room with Gabriel’s picture in one hand and his own in the other.


End file.
